


Let Us Go!

by Bliss3240



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, I'm Bad At Titles, Kidnapping, Kissing, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Restraints, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Siddiq Gets Captured By Alpha. Ozzy and DJ Go After Him But What Happens When They Get Captured By Beta?Read To Find Out :)





	Let Us Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine If Alpha's Massacre Never Happened But What Happens When Siddiq Goes Missing?

Beginning)

 

          Tara, Enid, and Daryl Dixon were Crazy Worried about Siddiq after not being about to find him in Neither Alexandria, Kingdom, or Hilltop. Well Enough was Enough and Tara Asked Ozzy and D.J. If They Could Go Out and Help Search For Him Before Something Bad Happened and They Agreed Packing a Few Days Worth of Supplies and They Set Off on Their Long Journey Not Knowing That Beta was Watching Them From a Mile Away Waiting for His Moment to Strike.

 It was Close to Sunset and D.J. Found a place 30 Miles away From Hilltop and After Making Sure It was Secure They Planned to Stay There For The Night. The Next day While Looking for a trail, Beta Sneaks up Behind Ozzy Covering His Mouth Grabbing Ozzy's Gun Pointing it at Him then Towards D.J. Saying "You Two are Coming Back With Me or I'll kill You Right here Right Now Got It?" They Nod and Before Beta Does Anything Else Ozzy Watched as Beta Hit D.J. Without Hesitation Knocking Him on The Ground Unconscious.

 Beta Aimed the Gun at Ozzy Saying "You Gonna Carry Him or Leave Him Here For The Dead?" Ozzy Couldn't Imagine What Happened if He Left D.J. For the Walkers and He Picked Up a Unconscious D.J. and Carried Him Bridal Style and Ozzy Noticed a Bruise Forming on His Head from how Beta Hit Him. Beta kept the Gun Pointed at Ozzy as they Walked In The Woods Looking For a Place where Beta Can Keep Them Held up.

Once Finding an Abandoned 1 Story House and Making Sure It's Secure, Beta Puts the 2 in The 2 Bedrooms That The House Had and Made Sure They were Tied up Nice and Tight Before He Decided to Have His "Fun" With The Two. D.J. was Still Unconscious After pushing Ozzy Into His Room and He Quickly Ran to Him Checking His Pulse and Relaxed When He Found His Pulse Weak but still alive and well But He was still Unconscious and Ozzy Wonder Just How Hard did Beta Hit Him with His Own Gun His Own Fucking Gun That Not Only Killed Walkers and People But It Knocked Out The One He Loved.

Beta Kept His Aim Pointed at Ozzy Who Looked at Him and Said "Can We At Least Wait for Him to Wake Up Before We Do Anything?" Beta Grinned and Replied Saying " I'll Kill Him Right Here Right Now If You Don't Do What I Say and The Same Thing Will Go For D.J. As Well once he is Conscious!" Ozzy Didn't Know Rather to Be Scared or Happy That He was Going Easy on Him For Once Ever Since He Took Them.

Beta Knew Someone would Come Looking For Them Soon and Pulled Off His Mask Pacing Back and Forth Thinking Of a Quick Plan. He Smirked and Stopped Pacing Walking Towards Ozzy Pining Him Against The Wall Knowing He was Scared Of What He Had Planned and Smashed His Lips Against Ozzy's Who Let Out a Shocking Gasp Then Had No Choice But to Kiss Him Back.

While They Were Kissing, D.J. Began to Stir Fluttering His Eyes Open and Close Trying to Figure Out Where He Was. D.J. Tried to Get Up But Realized He was Tied to The Bed He was Laying On and Beta Must Have Heard Him Because He Pulled Away From Ozzy Walking To the Front Of The Bed and They Both Made Eye Contact and Beta Said "You're Finally Awake Now We Can Have Some Fun." Ozzy Felt Guilty about Kissing Beta and Not D.J. and D.J. Could See The Sadness in His Eyes.

Ozzy Watched as Beta made his Way Towards D.J. with the Gun Still Aimed at him As He Untied Him From The Headboard and D.J. Stood Up Slowly Waiting to See Beta's Next Move.  He looked at Ozzy nodding then stepped out of The Way and Ozzy Faced D.J. And Said "We Do Everything He Tells us And He won't Kill us nor Hurt Us" D.J. Nodded then Beta Commanded them to Kiss and D.J. Leaned in pressing His Lips to Ozzy's getting A Low soft Groan from Ozzy.

Beta Grinned Watching The Intense Make Out Session and Decided to Join In on The "Fun" Removing Ozzy's Hat and D.J. ran His Fingers Through Ozzy's Black Hair While Beta kissed His Neck. His Hand Ran Down Ozzy's Body Stopping at His Belt and Helped Him Unbutton and Pull Off His Shirt with DJ's Help and Took Advantage Of Kissing His Jawline Down to His Chest.

Next It Was Beta's Turn and He Removed His jacket, Then His Button up Shirt, and Finally His Shirt. D.J. Didn't even have time to Blink Before he Was Pinned down against The Bed and Kissed by Beta, Ozzy decided To Join in on The Action and Walked Behind Beta Reaching in front of Him to Unbuckle his Belt and Pull Down his Jeans and Boxers Watching His Cock Slap Against his Stomach.

D.J. took the Opportunity and Switched Positions with Beta Kissing Down His Jawline To His Neck and Down His Chest. Beta Relaxed Feeling DJ's Soft Tongue Down His Abdomen and Ozzy Grinned Straddling His Face and Watched as Beta Sucked The Tip and Sides of His Cock. D.J. finally got to Where he Wanted Wrapped around His Cock and Sucked the Tip and Ozzy Heard Him Moan Loudly and He Said "Unless you Want Walkers to Hear Us I Suggest You Keep It Down."

Soon Both Beta and Ozzy Felt Each Other Getting Close and Ozzy and D.J Speed Up The Process Because Beta Came Down DJ's Throat and Ozzy Came Down Beta's Throat.

Beta and Ozzy Both Collapsed on The Bed Then They Noticed That D.J. Was Still Fully Dressed and Beta Nodded at Ozzy Who Smirked Pulling D.J. Down Onto The Bed Stripping His Shirt Off Licking Down His Chest and Abs.

While Ozzy Worked On The Top Half of D.J., Beta Worked on The Bottom Half Unbuckling His Belt Then Opened His Jeans Pulling Them Down Along With His Boxer Briefs and His Mouth Watered When He Saw His Cock Slapped Against His Stomach Seeing it was Bigger Than His.

 Beta Found A Bottle Of Lube While Searching in The Bedroom and Lubes Up His Fingers Then Lubes Up His Dick and Shoves Them Inside D.J. Causing Him to Throw His Head Back Moaning Loudly as Ozzy Quickly Shoved His Cock Inside Dj's Mouth Shutting Him up But D.J. Moaned Around His Cock.

After Beta was Done Lubing Him Up, He Pulled D.J. up Switching Positions With Him and Lifted D.J up Lining Him Up With His Dick and Pulled Him Down Until He was Fully Adjusted.

Ozzy Went Behind D.J. Tilting His Head and Kissing Down His Neck and Up to His Jawline. Beta Meanwhile Leaned Up Licking and Biting Down at His Erect Nipples Having D.J. Run His Fingers Through His Hair.

Ozzy Made it Towards His Lips Kissing Him Passionately Running His Tongue Inside His Mouth Running His Hand Down His Back Then Heard D.J. Hiss When He Felt a Hand Connect With His Ass.

Beta Laid Back Down Gripping DJ'S Hips Roughly Watching As D.J. Broke The Kiss with Ozzy Saying  "Oh My Fucking God That Feels So Fucking Good Please Don't Stop!"

He Smirked Pulling D.J Down Kissing His Swollen Soft Lips As He Continued to Thrust Deeper Inside Him Until He Knew He had D.J. at His Breaking Point Every time He Touched His Prostate with Every Deep Thrust.

Ozzy Meanwhile Continued to Stroke DJ'S Cock at a Fast Pace Until He Knew Beta was Close and Continued at His Increased Pace Watching As D.J Took More of Beta's Cock in.

Beta Soon Felt Himself Getting Close and Pulled D.J. Off Before Watching Him Get on All Four And Slammed Back Inside Him Until He Pulled DJ's Brown Hair And Said " Your Close Ain't You D.J.? You Want to Cum Don't you?" He Said Smirking.

He Pulled Ozzy Over Whispering "Let's See How He Handles Two Dicks Inside Him." Ozzy Smirked Lubing His Cock up Before Saying "Be Ready D.J." He Said Before Slamming Into Him Causing D.J. to Arch His Back Rolling His Eyes Back.

They Both Felt Each Other Getting Close and Increased the Pace Before Ozzy Came on His Back and Beta Pulled Him Up and Around Before Cumming Inside and Down DJ'S Throat.

Beta Leaned Down Kissing DJ Tasting Himself and He and Ozzy Both Stroke His Cock Before Soon He Moaned During The Kiss and Came on Their Hand and His Thighs.

D.J. Collapsed Onto The Bed Trying to Catch His breath and Said "Damn That was One Hell Of a Fucking." Beta Smirked Saying "Well I Didn't Plan on Taking it This Far But I'm Glad We Did."

After a Long Silence Ozzy was The First to Speak up and Say " We Were Out Looking For Our Friend Siddiq Have You Seen Him?"

Beta Grinned Saying "Siddiq Is Black Hair and a Doctor Am I Correct?" They Both Nod and Beta Said "Well Hate to Say Anything But Alpha is Holding Him Hostage Until She Gets Lydia Back and She Plans to Release Him Once She Gets Lydia."

D.J. and Ozzy Both Look at Each Other Before Saying "We Will Give Her Back But It'll Break Henry's Heart For Sure."

All Of Them Got Dressed and Before Saying Goodnight Beta and Ozzy Both Kissed One Last Time Before Moving on to D.J. Kissing Him For a Long Time Then Broke Up The Kiss Before They Both Went There Separate Ways Looking Back at Each Other One Last Time Before Disappearing Into The Woods.

Hope You Guys Enjoy My First Ever The Walking Dead Fanfiction and Please Let Me Know What You Guys Think in The Comments below 👇

Love You All Very Much 

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> First Walking Dead Fanfiction Hope You Guys Enjoy :)


End file.
